


you're all i ever wanted, all i ever wanted

by danverstarazi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Brainia Dansen and Rojarias, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hope y'all like this, Jealousy, Lena is baby, Light Angst, Minor Wara, Past Rojascorp, Prom, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverstarazi/pseuds/danverstarazi
Summary: "Lena was stupid. She was so so stupid. She waited too long to ask her best friend to the dance and now she was stuck here watching her dance with William Dey. She was stuck seeing him being on the receiving end of Kara's special smiles. Stuck seeing him be the reason for her laughs and giggles.Anyway, she was mad, mostly at herself, but also at her stupid jealousy. Kara wasn't hers, they're just best friends after all, although sometimes she felt they weren't. Lena was so sure they had been dancing around each other, more than friendly feelings slowly showing themselves. Either way, whatever that was just stopped because she took too long to ask her and now she was paying the price."orLena wanted to ask Kara to the school dance and was too late so now she's all sad watching William and Kara dance. With a few guest appearances by: jealousy, Alex's pep talks, Andrea Rojas, and slow dancing.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	you're all i ever wanted, all i ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this like eight months ago, so bear with me. i want to thank my friend brooke for supporting me through this process and my friend trinity for reading this over and editing my mistakes, you two are the real ones. also the last slow dance scene matches up, or it's supposed to at least, with hunter hayes wanted which is where i also got the title from. so um, enjoy :)

Lena was stupid. She was so so stupid. She waited too long to ask her best friend to the dance and now she was stuck here watching her dance with William Dey. She was stuck seeing him being on the receiving end of Kara's special smiles. Stuck seeing him be the reason for her laughs and giggles.

Anyway, she was mad, mostly at herself, but also at her stupid jealousy. Kara wasn't hers, they're just best friends after all, although sometimes she felt they weren't. Lena was so sure they had been dancing around each other, more than friendly feelings slowly showing themselves. Either way, whatever that was just stopped because she took too long to ask her and now she was paying the price.

The only thing she was grateful for was Winn, she was here with him. He wasn't going to the dance in the first place, but Lena begged desperately for him to go, so he did. And now he was trying to cheer her up and get her to dance, but Lena was definitely not having it.

"Come on just one dance," Winn begged for the millionth time. "Just to get your mind off things. This is a dance after all, why else did you come if not for dancing?"

"Kara basically threatened me to show up," Lena said. Winn raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but Lena cut him off, repeating Kara's words before he could. " _'I didn't threaten you, I begged. Two different things.'_ Anyway, I just didn't want her to be mad at me."

"Kara doesn't have the capacity to be mad at you, ever. And I know for a fact that she would want you to have a good time, so come on, Lena, one dance." Lena took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. 

"I don't and can't dance, you know that." It wasn't that she didn't want to, she did, just not with Winn. The only way she would dance is if Kara would ask, but that was highly unlikely. She sneaked another look at Kara and found the blonde staring directly at her. Lena slowly smiled and raised her hand and waved. The other girl did the same, making William look back. He gave Lena a tight lipped grin and then dragged Kara deeper into the dance floor. "Ugh."

"Stop moping," it was Alex this time. She pushed at Lena's shoulder. The younger girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not moping, I'm just bored." Winn and Alex shared a look. 

"Hey, Lena, it's okay if you are moping. We know how much you like Kara and how much it sucks to see them together. I mean, I would be pretty upset if Kelly was here with someone other than me," Alex said. "At least try to have a good time, for your sake, at least."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She's not gonna admit it," Brainy added, coming out of nowhere, "She uses this system of boxes that now that I think about is actually quite unhealthy." Lena put her head in her hands and groaned. 

"Can you all just leave me alone," Lena snapped at her friends. Before any of them could respond, Lena felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around, confused. It was Andrea Rojas, former best friend and crush of Lena. She immediately felt nervous, she didn't know what to do with her hands either. She clutched the front of her dress, playing with it lightly. "Hi, Andrea."

"Hey, Lena," Andrea replied in a sultry voice. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me, just one song." Lena looked around at her friends who were all urging her with looks. The brunette turned back to look at her former crush, who was slightly swaying to music, and nodded. Andrea smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the dance floor. 

The song was upbeat, so all Lena did was follow Andrea's lead. She was slightly happier, although from their position, Lena had a good clear view of Kara, but she was trying her best to ignore it. As much as she tried her eyes still trailed over to her blonde best friend who was ignoring her gaze, a small crinkle between her eyebrows. Something was wrong, Lena wished to know what it was.

"You must really like her," Andrea whispered into Lena's ear, nodding her head towards Kara. 

"Who," Lena played dumb. 

"Don't play that game with me Lena." The brunette raised an eyebrow, still pretending to not know who Andrea was talking about. "I know you like Kara Danvers." Lena shrugged. "You've been looking at her all night, even before we started dancing. I'm guessing your plan of asking her to the dance didn't go as planned." Lena sighed. 

"I actually didn't get to ask her. I got scared that she would reject me, so I just decided to not ask her at all." 

"You stupid bitch, I'm pretty sure Kara would've said yes." Lena shook her head. "I know she would've, and if she hadn't, she would be missing out." The brunette gave a tight lipped smile and looked down at her shoes. The upbeat song switched to a slow song. "Want to keep dancing?" 

"You know what, why not." Andrea smiled, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist. Just as Lena was going to put her arms around Andrea's neck, she saw Kara leaving the dance floor, William left behind. "I'm sorry, Andrea, give me a moment. Kara— She—"

"It's okay, go get her." Lena gave her a thankful look and bolted out of the gym. 

Lena went to the bathroom, no sign of Kara. She walked through the school halls, still no sign of her. Where could she be? There weren't a lot of places in the school that were open. Most of the classrooms were locked and the doors to the fields were also closed. She walked past the cafeteria, trying the door and finding it open, much to her surprise. Kara wasn't there anyway. She then walked to the school's exit where she found Kara. The blonde was sitting on the steps, shoes next to her, hugging her knees to her chest. The brunette sat next to her best friend without saying a word.

"What are you doing here," Kara asked. "Shouldn't you be in there with Andrea?"

"I could say the same thing about you," Lena retorted, "You just left William in there all confused. Why did you leave the dance?" Kara looked at the other girl and sighed. "Did he do something? I swear if he did—"

"No, he was so sweet and kind. I swear he didn't do anything." A big silence settled between them. "I— um— I didn't know you still liked Andrea." Lena let out a small chuckle and shook her head. 

"I don't, she just saw that I was by myself and asked me to dance." Kara nodded, still not meeting Lena's eyes. "Is this about Andrea?"

"No, no, it's not— maybe— I don't know." Kara buries her face in her hands. Lena furrowed her brow, confused. She didn't know what was going on in Kara's head, but she really needed to know. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lena was looking at Kara with worry. She needed to know what was going on in her best friend's head. She hated seeing Kara this way, it wasn't fair that the happiest person she knew was feeling so sad on such a special night. A night Kara's been waiting for since she was in middle school. A night Lena wished her best friend was spending with her, but that was beside the point. "Come on Kara, I want to make you feel better."

"I've been waiting for this day all my life, but I just feel so empty. Tonight doesn't feel right. William is nice, but far from who I had in mind to be with tonight." Lena furrowed her brow. 

"I didn't know you had a certain person in mind, you look pretty happy with William." 

"It was fun, but I just wasn't feeling it at all. I almost cancelled on him seven times this week, one was before the dance." Lena raised her eyebrows at Kara's statement. Why didn't Kara tell her that before? "Obviously, I didn't. I felt so bad to just tell him no a week before the dance that I just accepted it. I really hoped I had a good time, but then— I can't blame it on them, this my fault for saying yes to him in the first place."

"What do you mean Kara? Who's them? Your dream date was here with someone else?" Thinking about Kara and William was hard enough, but thinking about this mystery person was probably going to kill her. She didn't even know Kara liked anyone. 

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, like I said, it's my fault for saying yes to William anyway. I should've asked them, I should've, but I waited too long and then I was expected to say yes to him and I—" Kara let out a long tearful sigh. Lena wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulders, hugging her close. 

"I know you blame yourself, but I don't think it's your fault. Kara you have a big heart, I know how hard it is for you to reject someone, especially when they do it in front of the whole school like that." The blonde sniffled and Lena noticed she was crying. "Hey, don't cry. It's going to be okay, Kara."

"Lena, I'm so sorry," Kara choked out. Lena was confused. Why was her best friend sorry? She had no reason to be. She never did anything wrong towards Lena, she was always her biggest supporter. 

"What are you sorry about, Kara? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I was a coward and I ended up crying because I let myself be pressured to come to the dance with William. Not only that, I _begged_ for you to come and I ended up ruining your night too. You didn't deserve this, Lena." Kara tried to pull away from Lena's grasp, but the brunette didn't let her. 

"No, don't blame yourself for anything, Kara. It's okay to have feelings and besides there's so much time left, you still have time to make some unforgettable memories. You can still go in there and ask your dream date for a dance." She wiped Kara's tears away and stood up from the ground. She extended her hand towards Kara. "Come on, let's go back in there and have some fun. I'm sure William won't mind if you get stolen for a little bit." Kara smiled and took Lena's hand, standing up. "I'm sure your mystery person would like to dance too." 

"About that," Kara looked down at the floor, "I don't think they'll want to. I mean, I'm too scared to ask. This person is so important to me and I just can't bear the thought of them not liking me back." Lena knew what she meant, after all that was what was happening to her right now. Knowing Kara liked someone else felt like someone was stabbing her heart. 

"How about we have one dance together," Lena suggested. "I mean, I didn't get dragged to this dance and end the night not dancing with my best friend." Kara rolled her eyes, but nodded. Lena turned to head to the gym again, but was stopped by Kara pulling on her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Can we dance out here? It's just I don't want William to come and get me, I'd rather stay here with you." 

"You know you'll have to confront him, you can't just leave him waiting like that." 

"I know, but I will later. I want to dance with you first, away from everybody else. Just the two of us." Lena's heart fluttered at the revelation. She tried not to get her hopes up, Kara probably meant for them to just have a quiet dance, but as friends. She would be lying if she said a little part of her heart didn't expect Kara to like her back. "Okay, come here." Kara pulled her closer and took her phone out of her dress pocket. 

"What are you doing," Lena asked. Suddenly music started playing out of Kara's phone, it was a slow dance. 

"We're going to dance," Kara boldly stated. She grabbed Lena by the waist and pulled her close. "Is this okay?" Lena nodded. She wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck and started to sway to the music. "I wish we could stay out here forever. Just us." Lena sighed and looked up at Kara's eyes.

"Me too."

"It's so beautiful out tonight." It really was. The sky was clear, you could see the stars and the moon was glowing so beautifully.  
"It really is." 

_But you're more beautiful,_ she wanted to say, but she held it in. Lena tried her best to keep her focus on her best friend's eyes, but her eyes wanted to wander towards Kara's lips. It felt like the right moment, but she couldn't look down, if she did the blonde would know that she wanted to kiss her. She couldn't think about it further as she saw her best friend do what she was avoiding. Did Lena imagine that? Did that actually happen? Before she could stop herself, Lena looked at Kara's lips then back to her blue eyes. They both started to lean in and—

"There you are," Alex shouted, making the two best friends spring apart. "Um, sorry for interrupting you two, but William is looking for you in there. You left him hanging."

"Right, sorry," Kara said. She shot an apologetic look at Lena. "I'll see you inside." She took off towards the gym. 

"Were you two dancing there," Alex inquired. 

"Yes we were. I think we were about to kiss too, but now I'll never know because you just have the best timing." Lena sat on the ground and looked at the sky. "I really want to punch you right now, Alex." 

"I'm sorry, truly. Maybe you can ask her to dance again, and maybe it'll work out this time." 

"She's with William, I lost my chance for tonight, probably forever." 

"Stop, you don't know that. Judging from what I interrupted earlier, you have a chance. Come on, Lena, you can't give up." Alex had enough and she took Lena's arm and stood her up. "We're going back inside and you're going to see that you have a chance." She then started to drag the younger girl into the school, but it was harder than she thought because Lena was resisting. “Stop being stubborn, walk dumbass.” The brunette sighed and started to walk after that, Alex still holding her arm.  
Once they were inside, they met up with their friends. Alex left to go dance with Kelly, leaving Lena with the boys and Nia. They were in a heated debate about God knows what since Lena tuned them out . She looked around the gym, looking for Kara. It took her a little while to place since there were so many students gathered around her area. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, some of the students cleared the area and Lena was able to see her best friend. She was with William, as Lena predicted, but they weren’t dancing, they were just talking. It didn’t look like a pleasant conversation by the look on Kara’s face. 

“Kara doesn’t look happy,” Winn whispered. Lena jumped slightly, as she hadn’t noticed her friend getting close to her. “Sorry.” Lena looked back at the table and saw it was only Winn and her. She was too distracted to notice the other two leave.

“Where are Nia and Brainy,” she asked. 

“Probably making out in a corner or something.” Lena hummed and looked back to Kara and William. “You should probably go talk to her.” 

“Are you crazy?” The boy shrugged. “Let her work it out, besides I feel weird going over there with her still with him. I don’t want to interrupt anything.” 

“I mean, considering Kara’s face, I think you’d be doing her a favor.” Winn did have a point there, but it didn’t mean that Lena was going to go over there and talk to Kara. It seemed like they were working something out, it’d be very awkward if she interrupted it. 

“Let’s just wait it out, maybe they’re talking about a heavy topic or something.” She really hoped it was that she didn’t want to go over there to beat William Dey’s ass in front of everyone, even though she wants to. Lena looked down at her hands, not bearing the sight of Kara and her date anymore. She couldn’t wait for this stupid night to end, it just felt like eternal suffering now. “Ugh, I’m such an idiot.” 

“You’re not an idiot, Lena,” Kara told her. Lena looked up so fast she almost hurt her neck. There she saw her best friend in all her glory. She also saw Winn leave from the corner of her eye. She was going to kill him later.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with your date?” Kara took one of the chairs and placed it close to Lena’s. 

“I couldn’t do it anymore, so I told him. He didn’t take it easy, but he understood.” Kara scooted a little closer to Lena. “You’re not going to dance with Andrea again?” Lena shook her head. 

“It was a one time thing, like I said earlier, she saw that I was alone and asked me to dance.” Kara hummed. “Besides I think I saw her with Sam when I came in here.” 

“Oh, that’s good.” Something was bothering her best friend, Lena could feel it. She was quieter than usual, and she was fidgeting with her hands. It seemed like she was nervous about something. She didn’t know what though, she had already talked to William before she sat with Lena. Unless this had to do with her mysterious dream date. She really didn’t want to ask about it since it was going to break her heart further, but she wanted to see her best friend smile again. 

“What’s wrong Kara,” Lena asked softly. Kara looked down and then at Lena again. “Is this about your dream date? Did you talk to them?”

“Um, no, not yet anyway. I was planning on doing it right now actually, but I’m too nervous.” 

“Come on, Kara, they probably like you back. You’re an easy one to love.” Kara smiled, blushing. The song that was playing in the background transitioned into a slow song. Kara stood up from her chair and took a deep breath. 

“Do you want to dance Lena?” The brunette looked at her best friend in confusion. Wasn’t Kara supposed to ask the person that she wanted to go with in the first place? Why was she asking her? Unless— No it was impossible, Kara could never like her like that. She could have anyone she wanted, why would she want Lena? 

“But I though—” 

“Forget about that, come on and dance with me.” Kara extended her hand towards her. Lena looked at it with hesitation and then she took it. The blonde smiled at her. “Besides we got interrupted earlier, I wanted to finish our dance.” Lena let herself be pulled to the dance floor. 

Once on the desired part of the dance floor, Lena put her arms around Kara’s neck. The blonde wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist and pulled her closer. Lena leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder, closing her eyes and burying her face into her neck. 

“You know,” Kara whispered, “I really missed you tonight.” Lena could feel the vibration of Kara’s words against her face. 

“We saw each other earlier, Kara,” Lena replied with a laugh. 

“I know that, but I missed you the other times you weren’t with me.” 

With that Lena’s treacherous heart started to speed up. What did Kara mean by that exactly? Did she mean it in a friendly way? Was all of this friendly or was there a deeper meaning to all of it? She started to rethink everything that happened that night, looking at it from a different perspective. No, Kara couldn’t feel that way about her there was no way. Even if Alex said she did, it was impossible. 

“Hey.” Kara’s voice broke her out of her turbulent thoughts, “are you ok? You kinda stopped responding.” Lena pulled back to look at her best friend and nodded.

“I’m sorry, what did you say earlier?” Kara bit her lip and looked down at her feet. She pulled back, dragging her hands up Lena’s torso and onto her shoulder then down to grab her hand. She twirled her best friend and then pulled her close again, Lena laughing as it happened.

“I was talking about how much I missed you and how— um— I wish we had spent more time together tonight.” Lena agreed, silently. She brought her hand up to Kara’s face, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “You know, before William asked me to the dance, I was going to ask you.”

“ _What?_ ” 

“I wanted to ask you, you’re my dream date.” Kara was blushing and Lena was speechless. “Yeah well— I just— I like you, Lena, a lot.” Everything went from 0-100. 

Lena’s head was reeling, she didn’t know what to say, well she did. She wanted to tell Kara she liked her too, but her brain wasn’t working. Kara liked her, actually liked her. She wanted to go to the dance with her, like Lena did. She was her best friend’s dream date. This was the best news Lena could ever receive. 

“Um, Lena,” Kara spoke up, “you haven’t replied to me yet about the whole you know, liking you thing.” 

“Kara, that is so sweet,” Lena replied. She saw her best friend close her eyes, like she was bracing herself for something. _Was Kara bracing herself for rejection?_ “Hey, it’s okay, Kara. I actually thought about asking you, too, but I got too scared and chickened out.”

“Lena,” Kara whined. “We could’ve gone together this whole time. We could’ve been doing this all night.” When she said the last sentence, Kara pulled Lena closer by the waist, resting their foreheads together. “I should have asked you. We’re both idiots.” 

“We really are, but it’s okay because we’re idiots together.” The girls laughed. Then Lena remembered something from earlier in the night. “So, um, earlier, you were actually going to kiss me? Because you wanted to, not because of the moment.” 

“I— well— um, yes I was, and it was influenced by the moment, but it was mostly because I wanted to kiss you. Anyway we couldn’t, thanks to my sister we were interrupted.” 

“Well I think we should, try again. If you want to, don't be obligated to. I was just suggesting it because you said that you wanted to and—” Her rambling speech was stopped by Kara pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the press of the other girl’s lips against hers before Kara pulled away. The kiss was sweet and way too short for Lena’s liking. As Kara pulled away, Lena kept her eyes closed, reveling in the feeling. Her heart was pounding, it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She felt a hand caress her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to look at her best friend. Green met blue and everything felt right. 

“So,” Kara spoke up, “how was that?” She blushed and flickered her eyes between the floor and Lena’s eyes. 

“It was too short to tell,” Lena said. She grabbed Kara by the back of her neck and melded their lips together once again. A fire ignited inside of Lena, she felt warm all over. Kara grabbed her by the hips bringing them closer. Lena moaned slightly, hoping it had been drowned out by the loud music around them. They broke apart, resting their foreheads together. 

“Judging by your reaction, I think it was a good kiss.” Lena blushed. “We kinda gave the whole school a show didn’t we.” It was at that moment that Lena remembered they were still at dance, in the middle of the dance floor no less. She took a look around, no one was looking at them, except for their friends. 

“I think our friends were the only ones that saw,” Lena pointed out. Both girls turned to look at their friends. Alex and Nia gave them a thumbs up, Winn and Kelly were doing a weird silent cheer thing, and Brainy was just nodding his head. Lena closed her eyes and bit her lip, hoping to repress a big smile from breaking out of her face. Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s forehead and whispered something that Lena couldn’t catch. “What did you say, Kara?”

“Oh, nothing. I— uhm— just really like you, I’m glad we got to do all that.” The brunette laughed at her best friend's antics and shook her head. Wait, were they still best friends? Or were they more? She didn’t want to ask just yet, so she just decided to enjoy the moment. She reached up and took Kara’s face in her hands, giving her a small kiss on the lips.

“I’m glad, too, and I really like you, too.” Lena lowered her hands to clasp them behind her best friend’s neck and then put her head on the crock of her neck. She took a deep breath, smiling. “I still can’t believe I was your dream date.”

“Well believe it, Lena. You’re more than my dream date, you're my dream everything.” Kara placed a small kiss on brunette hair. _“You’re all I ever wanted.”_

Lena felt her eyes tear up. She made eye contact with Kara and then pulled her in for another kiss. This kiss was sweeter and it was filled with emotion. She really loved Kara, not that she was going to tell her anytime soon, maybe one day. She still couldn’t believe this was all actually happened. Kara wanted her, she wanted to be with her. She liked her. It all felt so surreal, but it also felt so wonderful. 

_“All I ever wanted,”_ Lena whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! fun fact: this included the lyrics to the song in the slow dance but i had to remove them because it was giving me headache lol. i have two other one shots coming soon, so stay tuned. for updates on those follow me on twitter: danverstarazi


End file.
